Clipped Wings Heal
by Kayez
Summary: After a confrontation with another ship, the Pearl and her Captain are damaged, some think beyond repair. Can AnaMaria save her Captain? Or is this the end of a legand? AnaJack all the way.
1. Part 1: Discovery

Clipped Wings Heal

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, I do not claim to own a thing and I am making no money from this. The only thing I get out of this is the knowledge that others are enjoying my lapses in concentration. Enjoy ;

Chapter One

When they arrived on the island no one had any idea what the extent of the damage would be. None of the officers knew what had happened, who had been involved and just what they would find washed up on the shore. As it was it appeared a battle had occurred between either two pirate ships and a Navel vessel had been caught in the cross fire or a pirate ship had been caught between another pirate ship and a Navel vessel.

Commodore James Norrington, from Port Royal, had been sent out along with two other ships governed by the British Navy. It had been a disastrous discovery. There were pirates and merchant sailors alike strewn on the beach, bloody and dying or bloody and dead. It wasn't something any of the men had prepared themselves for.

"Men, be on guard, find any survivors. See who we can help."

"SIR! SIR!" There was a call from a man in a Navel issued uniform limping his way towards Commodore Norrington. "Thank the Heavens you got here. The ones who are able bodied are over there. We are in desperate need of your help." Norrington did a scan of the beach and noticed that all the live men were pirates, any Navel officers were dead. Paying silent respect to the fallen Norrington followed the man, his officers trailing behind.

"Sir, may I enquire to your name?" The slightly dishevelled man turned.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness, it's just the shock of it all. I'm Captain Roger Anderson, based in London, this was my first voyage to the Caribbean to be honest, rather daunting as it were." Norrington nodded.

"Can you tell me just what happened here?" The man nodded slowly and started once more further into the island.

"Of course, well, we were heading into Port Jameson's sir, my ship, the Deliverance was well stocked with supplies to last the inhabitants. We were intercepted by a pirate vessel, The Mermaids Song. She over powered us in every aspect. Her firepower, her speed, we were a sinking target for sure. Watch your feet there sir." Norrington minded the uprooted tree branch and there was a murmur of warning behind him. "So the men were praying for a miracle and low and behold another ship comes along. She was magnificent, all demonic and depraved, cutting the water like a queen. She literally saved our skin. I haven't got round to asking her Captain why, he's in a bad way. Took a lot of damage that ship did. She's grounded on the shoals just round from where the survivors are camped out." The humidity on the island was getting worse the further in they headed, but Norrington paid it little heed, interested fully in this mans tale.

"What happened after this ship appeared?"

"Well, we immediately sailed for cover. There was no way we'd make any waves with the Deliverance in the way she was. But there was too much damage done to her and my men and I had to abandon ship. The Mermaids Song took quite a toll, she soon started going down, her men jumping side and swimming for this island. We took a while to row out. The other pirates seemed relentless, turned out that one of their crew had been kidnapped and were being held aboard the Mermaid. That poor lass. Anyway, the ship was caught in the shoals due to the sudden storm, never even stood a chance that close. When we made it here most of the pirates were dead; I haven't found out about that either. I'm telling you sir, they saved our lives. If they hadn't showed up we'd bewell as the woman said we'd be shark bait by now." Norrington nodded, finally noticing the small camp that had been made up where the surviving sailors were. There was a huddle of what looked like pirates, seemingly their men hadn't come out of this unscathed.

"Sir, I have to ask. Just what is too happen to the men and woman who helped us? Pirate or not." Norrington regarded the matter.

"Well, if like you say they are the reason you and your men are alive then I will be sure to guarantee their safety for just now." Anderson nodded. Apparently happy with the commodore decision. Pirates or not James Norrington had learned not too long ago that even pirates could be good men.

"What are you doing here mate?" A dark skinned woman stood in front of James, hands on hips, clearly intent on defending herself and the rest of the crew she was with.

"I am Commodore Norrington from Port Royal." But she held up a hand, cutting him off.

"I know who you are. I asked what you were doing here?"

"My men and myself will ensure that no harm come to any of you due to your help in the rescue of the HMS Deliverance. We will be offering escort to Port Royal for all who need medical attention and then you shall be released to carry on with your lives." Norrington said to the group of pirates who had gathered beside the woman. They were dirty, covered with mud, sand and blood. Most had some sort of make shift cloth covering a wound, arms bandaged, slings made from shirts, a few had their heads bandaged with blood still staining their skin.

"And how are we to be sure you won't just hang us when we get to your lovely little fort? What's not to say you change yer mind?" Norrington looked straight at this woman; she was rather protective and closed off.

"Ma'am I can assure you. I have no intent of hanging any one." She snorted and shook her head.

"Really? Well, you take a look over there and you tell me that again, looking me straight in the eye." She pointed her finger in a direction behind most of the pirates, all of them moving out of Norrington's way as he slowly moved towards where the female had indicated. As he neared he felt a fear creep into his stomach, just what was he about to find? A butchered Navel man? A most feared pirate? It caused an anxiousness to arise that James was not at all comfortable with.

When he saw what it was his blood ran cold and his face paled. Lying on a blanket, blooded, battered and unconscious was Jack Sparrow, wait, Captain Jack Sparrow. His shirt had been removed and his torso had been wrapped in white fabric, what once was a shirt. The material was stained with blood where the man was injured.

"What happened to him?" Norrington asked, knowing full well that the woman was there. She walked around and knelt, placing Sparrow's head in her lap. She stroked his hair while just watching him. Anderson was once more at Norrington's side.

"He crossed ships to get to me. Took one hell of a beating from the crew of the Mermaid before getting to the Captain. Their crew started jumping deck when the ship started going down. Red-Eyes and Jack came to blows. He went under with the ship, both of them did." The woman had calmed, her voice low and monotone. Her head hadn't lifted from the still form of the pirate Captain on the ground.

"We found him washed up." Anderson said. "Don't think he'll be making it." Norrington didn't understand the pang of sorrow at those words.

"Gillette, fetch the stretcher from the Dauntless." Gillette nodded and took two other officers with him to get the stretcher from the ship. "What are his ailments exactly?" Norrington asked, whoever treated him could inform him.

"Well sir, he's got lacerations to his back and chest, a bullet wound in his chest and a large gash to the head. No one knows about his lungs but there might just be water in them." Norrington looked at the man.

"You seem familiar, what's your name?"   
"Joshamee Gibbs. I was a merchant sailor not to long ago, but I was forced into retirement." Norrington remembered the man. He had been there when they pulled Turner out of the water almost nine years ago.

"Mr Anderson, start your men heading towards the ships. Leave anything that isn't needed." Norrington turned to the woman. "I can firmly assure you Miss, I have no intention what so ever to hang _anyone _upon our return to Port Royal. Once Sparrow is fully healed he will also be free to leave Port Royal." She slowly stood; she looked James over, then turned to Mr Gibbs.

"Some men need to stay. We can't leave the Pearl on those shoals." He nodded.

"Aye Ana, I'll stay with Cotton, Crimp and Tweak. We'll make sure the ship gets to Port Royal." The dark woman shook her head.

"Everyone who isn't in dire need of medical attention stays. I'm not risking losing anyone in a storm. The more people on the Pearl the better. I would stay to man the helm but" She trailed off and James saw her eyes drift to Sparrow's prone form.

"Don't worry Ana, we'll manage. You stay with him." She nodded and smiled at the elder man.

"Sir, commodore Norrington. The stretcher." Norrington moved out of the way and looked at the woman.

"Would you rather his own men moved him?" She looked at him, her eyes telling him she still didn't trust him or his word.

"Cotton, Tweak. Help Gibbs and I move the Captain." The four men and the woman carefully moved their Captain to the stretcher. Then the woman turned back to him. "I can't spare the men to carry him back to your ship. You little red coats can take him but I swear, I'm not as fond of the British as Jack wasis." Once more a flash of something flew past the woman's eyes and James had the fleeting feeling that the woman and Sparrow's relationship was a little more complicated than that of a Captain and his crewmember.

On the walk back to the ship James walked behind the woman, who walked closely beside the stretcher carrying her fallen Captain.

"May I enquire as to your name Miss?" James asked, trying to be a gentleman, even if the woman was more hostile than Old Spanish waters.

"AnaMaria." Was the crisp snipped reply.

"And your position aboard the Black Pearl?" Norrington ventured.

"As far as we hear she's rather adaptable. Supposed to be flexible too." It wasn't her who replied. It was Sparrow. His voice hoarse and raspy, and laced in pain.

"Jack!" The woman moved to stand right beside the pirate. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot and stabbed, how about you luv?" She took his bandaged hand in hers and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Jack. No more than a few cuts and bruises. We're taking you to Port Royal. They're gonna have us all fixed up. The able bodied are staying behind withWhat?" James cast his eyes to Sparrow at the desperation in the woman's voice.

"Halt!" The men carrying the stretcher stopped, looking at their patient. The pirate's face was screwed in pain, his hand resting over his chest, arm hugging his ribs. James felt another pang, one of sympathy for the pirate. Jack Sparrow was a pirate, a thief, a scoundrel and down right despicable, but he was a good man. And he was in this state, this suffering because of his good nature. In saving the lives of the men from the HMS Deliverance and in risking his own health to retrieve his lost crewmember Jack Sparrow had suffered more pain than James could know.

"Lower him, rest for a moment." The woman seemed slightly grateful in her glance towards him, Sparrow still evidently in agony. AnaMaria gently stroked his face, whispering something to the pirate and just holding his hand. James decided to let them share some sort of moment, no matter what their relationship be. He was sure she knew it may well be the last time she saw Jack Sparrow alive.

The thought of Sparrow dying held a strange sadness in the Commodores heart. Even if James didn't see Sparrow hung the idea that the pirate would die from helping to save the lives of British Navy officers left guilt eating at Norrington. It just wasn't right of the pirate to prove Norrington so wrong. Wasn't right for his views to be changed, his beliefs to be doubted all because of this one pirate.

"Jack, it'll be alright soon. And once we get you all mended up we can go and see Bootstraps boy and the lass. I'm sure they'll be excited at that." Sparrow's face went slack and James knew he had slipped into unconsciousness once more. The woman tucked a strand of his hair behind the mans ear, leaning down close.

"Please hold on Jack. Just hold on." James felt as if he was intruding upon some moment that was not to be impurified by the presence of others. He cleared his throat carefully.

"We must get him to the Dauntless now." She looked at him, stepping back slightly before releasing Sparrow's hand and allowing the officers to carry him to the ship as fast as possible. "I can assure you Miss AnaMaria, we will attempt everything within our power to keep him alive. I give you my word." And he meant it. He didn't really want to see Sparrow dead. Had it not been for him Miss Swann would likely be dead, Mr Turner would likely be dead, possibly even himself be dead. And both Turner and Miss Swann had been correct, Sparrow was a good man, despite his choice in profession, he was a good man indeed.

Her blood was boiling, out of rage and fear. Rage that this had all happened, rage at Jack for being so stupid. Rage at Gibbs for not stopping Jack. Rage at the goddamned Navy for being the heroes of the day. And fear; fear that the Navy were playing them. Fear that she would be hung in Fort William at Port Royal the following morn. Fear that Jack wouldn't even see Port Royal.

AnaMaria was no simpleton, she knew fine well the extensiveness of Jack's injuries, she knew fine well what the blood loss could do to him, she also knew what his chances were, the chances of him ever regaining consciousness if this fever and blood loss continued. Slim to none.

Jack had played with his life so many times before, never fearing death, for Jack death was just another adventure, just something else waiting for him to explore. But for Ana, his death could mean so much, the end of so much. It was a gut clenching fear to think of never hearing his voice again, of never hearing those teasing remarks or his stupid comments, never carrying out his orders. A fear that she would never see that crazy swagger, see that heart turning smile, see those beautiful eyes.

It wasn't unknown to her, she knew. She had for a very long time. She loved Jack Sparrow. Not the way that Jack loved his ship, the Black Pearl, oh no. AnaMaria was _in love with_ Jack Sparrow. Had been for a very long time and would be for a very long time. It was something she just couldn't escape, and something she had been too cowardly to admit, especially to him. His ego was already big enough, why fan the fire?

When they arrived on the Dauntless Ana noticed the number of Navel officers, there were two other ships along with the Dauntless but she didn't bother trying to see what their names were. She didn't care much.

"Once everyone is on board I want use making haste back to Port Royal. If possible I want a ship on ahead, send the Majestic ahead of us. I want the best surgeons at the fort, we have several wounded that need immediate attention. And send for the Navy's personal surgeon and have everything set up in the forts infirmary." Norrington ordered to one of the officers and Ana felt a little more gratitude towards him, he was seriously trying to help, not just the Navel men who were injured but the pirates as well, he was helping Jack too.

"Miss AnaMaria, am I to assume you wish to remain with SparCaptain Sparrow?" Ana noticed that he caught himself and she nodded once.

"Lieutenant Groves, prepare a room for Captain Sparrow and a comfortable place for Miss AnaMaria." The red coat nodded and went about it while Jack was taken along behind. Ana followed and waited while the room was prepared.

Jack was laid on the bed carefully, a chair placed beside it for Ana. Once the navel men left Ana sat on the stool, pulling it closer to Jack's bedside. She took his hand in hers, running her smooth fingers over the rough skin on the back of his hand. She traced the fine scar there before turning his hand over and tracing the exact same scar on his palm. She had always wondered about that scar. How he got it, how he had coped while it healed, how he re-trained himself with a sword. It must've been difficult, a pirate who couldn't use his right hand, and Jack was right handed. Difficult indeed.

"Miss? Commodore Norrington wishes me to inform you that if there is anything you require then that you are just to say. Would you like for anything to be brought up? Food, water?" Ana thought about playing the tough girl routine but before she could say a word a shiver racked her body, making her tremble. The officer seemed to notice and walked silently to the far side of the room. He pulled a blanket from the cupboard that stood there. Without a word the man, Groves wasn't itwrapped the material around Ana's shoulders and the woman pulled it closer.

"Thank you." She said softly. He remained behind her, watching Jack.

"Some of us were cheering that day you know. When he fell off the fort, the Black Pearl sailing in. We couldn't do it openly, but we were cheering." Ana looked up at him. "Not every Navy man wants to see all pirates hanged Miss. Captain Sparrow is by far the most amazing pirate I have ever seen." He paused, seemingly nervous. "Do youwould it be at all improper of me to request to hear the telling of this event?" Ana looked at Jack. "Of course I do not wish to hear it until you feel capable of retelling the event. It is clear that you were close to Captain Sparrow and I will not bring unnecessary grief upon you by requesting something in which" Ana held up a hand to stop him.  
"Come by tomorrow night. Once we reach Port Royal and I will tell you." Groves smiled at her.

"Thank you Miss. I am most fascinated by Captain Sparrow's adventures. I will see to bringing you some food Miss." Ana nodded gratefully and the man left. She looked back to Jack. They were cheering when he got away, the were cheering that he escaped the noose and lived to pilfer another day. She was more than surprised at the eager Lieutenant Groves' admiration of Jack.

Hopefully when Ana retold what happened here Jack would be able to add his own little notes, making the young navy officer admire him even more. Maybe, hopefully.

AN: After watching Pirates of the Caribbean with my friend I found this little nagging thing in the back of my head. Mainly how Ana was about not getting too involved with Jack even if she had a tiny part in the movie. I just couldn't see Jack with anyone other than the fiesty dark skinned female pirate. And so this story just would not stop pestering me. And at half past seven, at a crowded Kings Cross station on a wet and cold Monday morning I had to get this down on paper.

And so here it is. Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible. The whole thing is almost completely finish, totalling up to around five chapters depending on how I post, but it's nearly complete. .

Thanks for the support. Please review!


	2. Part 2: Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognisable from Pirates of the Caribbean. I am making no money from this.

Clipped Wings Heal

Chapter Two

- - -

AnaMaria sat with Jack for the whole journey, the pirate never once regaining consciousness again. The dark skinned woman was getting more than a little worried. They would reach Port Royal within moments and things might get better, but then it might get worse. Ana had no idea just how well the medic at the Fort could work. No one had any idea of how severe Jack's wounds were, only Jack could really inform them of that. Ana stroked Jack's cheek lightly.

"You know we never did get to square up on that wager Jack." She said softly, hoping there was something somewhere in Jack's consciousness that could hear her. "Come back to me and I promise to make good on my side." She whispered, leaning towards his ear. Ana's lips touched at Jack's cheek momentarily before she pulled back. Smiling lightly at the prone form of her Captain. Ana realised that she had been referring to Jack as hers for some time now. Thinking back it was hard to remember when it all started, but she knew that her possessive nature over Jack was actually what had started most of the little adventure which led to the handsome man lying in this bed upon the Royal Navy ship.

- - - Flashback - - -

__

The tavern was lit dully, candles littering the whole tavern giving the occupants a glow of an unearthly nature. The crew of the notorious Black Pearl were sitting in the tavern in Tortuga, named the Green Clove, enjoying a celebration of an extremely successful loot of a Spanish vessel bound for the Kings Palace. Gibbs sat with Ana, Cotton and Jack at the bar, ordering round after round for the entire crew. The rum and ale was flowing, the entertainment never ceased and the whores thought their week had been made. Some of the men were so drunk it didn't matter if all the woman did was sit and drink with them, they were still being paid for their services and getting free drink and food. A particularly pretty young woman made her way to Jack's side, hearing that he was indeed the Captain of the celebrating men.

"You must be a very wealthy man now Captain," Gibbs snorted and Ana scowled as Jack looked the girl over, "why don't I show you what wealthy men get round these parts?" She batted her eyelashes at him, putting on a sweet smile that would pass as a pout. Jack continued to pick at the meat caught in his teeth.

"Got a name luv?" She smiled at him, clearly thinking that she had got her way.

"It's Jasmine, I suit it well. I'm always in full bloom at night." Her hand ran over Jack's shoulder and down to his chest. Jack looked at the offending hand, raising and eyebrow before looking back at a smirking Gibbs and a still scowling AnaMaria.

"Listen Jasmine, no disrespect but I have an early start tomorrow and a prior engagement with a witty young woman that I dare not break. Perhaps another time." Jack lifted her hand from his chest and made to stand up. The small brunette however didn't appear to understand the meaning of no. She smiled at him again, moving closer to Jack and began to paw at his chest.

"Now why would you want to pass up this opportunity? I might not be available next time?" She smiled, still trying to work her way onto his lap even though he was standing. Jack reached for his drink took a large swallow then turned back to Jasmine.

"Listen pet, I really don't have the time." She pouted more and Jack was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her manhandling. Truth be told he wasn't much into whores at that point, they were just…old. But this one seemed rather persistent and Jack was soon about to tell her he just wasn't interested, but then hadn't he already done that? He was close to snapping at her constant pawing when Ana snapped first.

"In case you don't understand just what he means," Ana got out of her chair and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, "no means 'I really don't want to pay you to get something that might end up killing me' so take a hike lass." Jack almost smiled at Ana's nature there; he had a sneaky suspicion that the dark skinned hellcat didn't like other women near Jack. And truth be told he sort of felt the same. Only it would be other men, not women…yeah.

"What? You his strumpet?" Jasmine snarled, not backing down she ought to. The whole crew had now noticed the building tension between Jack, Ana and Jasmine, a few were starting to round up the others and vacate the tavern. "Must say," Jasmine looked Ana up and down before sneering, "I'm sure he could do so much better than you."

Ana was clearly a few seconds away from tearing the other woman apart; Jack and Gibbs both grabbed one of Ana's arms effectively holding her back. But Jasmine was very much a stupid little girl. She sneered again, her nose scrunching up in a very unattractive way, before she slapped Ana across the face. Everyone was still. Jack looked at Gibbs and both released Ana's arms simultaneously. The pirate female lunged at the slighter whore and quickly had the smaller woman on the ground, straddled and proceeded to punch at the lass. Jack quickly remembered Ana's strength and hauled his First Mate off the other woman and threw her over his shoulder where she screamed her protests, kicked and punched and in all other forms attempted to get free of Jack's grasp. Gibbs left the tavern followed by a few of the men who hadn't left before and then Jack carrying a protesting AnaMaria. It was only when they reached the Pearl that Ana was placed on her own two feet. She stood glaring at Jack but he just smiled. He caressed the small print on her cheek where the redness of the slap was starting to show and their eyes met.

"Thanks luv." Ana clearly didn't understand, but Jack smiled and his voice left her unable to respond. Jack walked away from her, heading for the helm. Ana placed a hand over her cheek and smiled to herself.

In the confrontation and the rush none of the pirates had noticed the dastardly Red-Eyes sitting in the back, watching in admiration as AnaMaria defended her captain and then her own reputation against the cocky whore. Red-Eyes decided right then that he had wanted AnaMaria on his ship, by his side, defending him. And by God Red-Eyes always got what he wanted.

- - - End Flashback - - -

That was when it had started. There were a few ships out of place the following week, a few scattered abnormalities in the way some pirates were working. Ships that were completely under armed were attacking the Pearl for no reason. No one could figure why, there was no obvious reason for it all. That was the main reasoning the attack came by surprise, which was why they weren't ready for it. The day before the Mermaid's Song attacked the Pearl had been involved in a three-way battle with two smaller pirate ships. All in all there had been little damage to the ship but some of the crew had been injured, and that was what caused the Mermaid to over power the Pearl in firepower. After that it all made sense, the Pearl was being tired out, they were getting her to use all the cannons, all the weapons, wearing out the crew. It worked too. There were about seven men in all that stood any chance, and seven men out of fourteen didn't do much good, not against a fully armed ship and crew. Ana had seen the injuries that were dealt to the crew of the Pearl, and the Captain, but she hadn't understood why men would back away from her. But when the blow to her head came she passed out and regained consciousness on the Mermaid. Red-Eyes had told her she was staying there, if she refused then the Pearl would be destroyed and everyone on her would be killed. Ana hadn't argued from then on, the Pearl was like a home to her now, and her crew were like the family she never had.

"I never thought you would actually come after me Jack. The damage the Pearl must've took in that battle, how did you manage it?" Ana spoke, mainly to herself, in a low voice. She had yelled and yelled the day before, screaming at the top of her lungs when the Mermaid went under, Jack and Red-Eyes disappearing from sight. There was a knock at the door and Ana's head snapped up, her hand pulling away from Jack's cheek where it had previously rested.

"I wished to inform you that the Black Pearl can be seen making her way to Port Royal, it seems the water rose over the shoals in quick time. We will be docking in a few moments, the Majestic was able to get word ahead and everything is set up for Captain Sparrow." Ana nodded her head slightly at Norrington; vaguely aware that this man was helping her to hold on to her captain, to keep that grasp on his slipping life tight.

"Thank ye. Does that mean he's to be moved up deck?" Ana asked, indicating to Jack's prone form in the cot. Norrington regarded the pirate with a sincere gaze.

"Yes, Miss, I believe the sooner we get him to port the better. I shall send the stretcher back down." Norrington gave a small bow before leaving. AnaMaria didn't fail to notice the formality the Commodore was using around her. Clearly he was being cautious. And cautious he should be. Ana didn't know how well she would take being informed of her captain's death. Least of all if it was because he was trying to save her life.

- - -

James had Murtogg and Mullroy carry Jack Sparrow into a long boat and the boat was lowered to just above the water. The tide wasn't high enough for the Dauntless to dock in the harbour and so the injured would have to be rowed to shore. The pirate female had been most adamant about joining Sparrow in the boat, and no one seemed to want to cross the woman. James wasn't sure what was worse, cursed pirates who couldn't be killed or this AnaMaria in fear of her captain's life. So far he would rather have another round with the undead pirates before crossing the dark skinned woman's path.

James watched as the boat was rowed to the docks where more men helped Murtogg and Mullroy with the injured pirate. It was a startling sight. His own navy men were quick to help a fatally wounded pirate, just because he had ordered it, that struck both pride and panic in the commodore's mind. They would do anything he ordered they were so loyal to him. It was strangely comforting. One by one the boats were lowered and the injured taken to the Fort, each pirate had been slightly apprehensive but had muttered a small 'thank you' to Norrington as they passed. James had the feeling that with both the Turner's and Sparrow, should he make it, he would never live this down. But he wasn't about to stand by and allow a good man to die because of his good nature. Fool hardy and bumbling as it may be, but good none the less.

James arrived at the Fort just as Will Turner came dashing down the street, the people on the street staring at him disapprovingly.

"Commodore! James!" James stopped and turned to Will. "What's happening?"

"I take it you recognised the pirates?" James asked, not bothering much with the small crowd.

"I saw AnaMaria. What's happened?" James sighed.

"Where is your wife? You may both wish to be there." Will's face paled.

"You're not hanging him are you? James, he's a good man, don't kill him." Will was almost pleading in the street.

"I assure you Mr Turner, Jack Sparrow will not die by my hand this day. However, his condition is fearful. Bring Elizabeth to the Fort and I shall explain." Will didn't ask another question as he took off in a sprint towards the Swann/Turner mansion where his wife currently was. James sighed again, hoping that the Turner's made it to the Fort before the worst should happen.

- - -

Once Ana's arm was bandaged from a cut she had somehow got she was once more at Jack's bedside, or as close as she could get. The forts doctor had already stitched up what he could, taking care of all the obvious external damage. But in order to fully evaluate the situation he would need Jack to tell him what was sore and what wasn't.  
"What happened Ana?" Will asked. There was only Will, Elizabeth, Norrington and the Groves person from earlier in the room with her and Jack now. Ana had already told the doctor what she could.

"It started in Tortuga, as most fights do. There was a whore, she was all over Jack and he had told her she wasn't interested. She didn't take the hint so I showed her. But there was someone there, someone who thought I had spirit. Spirit he wanted to control or destroy. We were ambushed after we left Tortuga, ship after ship just attacking out of the blue. The Pearl won each time, but she was weakened. We didn't make it to a port to stock up and make repairs before we were attacked by the Mermaid's Song. Ever hear of a pirate called Red -Eyes?" Norrington nodded slowly, but didn't interrupt Ana. "Well, he took a liken to me. And when he takes a liken tae ye, then he gets ye."

"He kidnapped you?" Ana nodded, looking over at Groves.

"And since Jack never really did pay attention to rules he didn't bother with the code. He came after me, after Red-Eyes. I suppose I owe him my life again." Ana paused, looking down at her prone Captain. "The Pearl caught up with the Mermaid during a battle that they were having. It was the navy ship, she was going down, but Jack showed up, the cannons were just fired, not really aiming. That was what Jack had taught the crew. In these situations you just fire and don't give a damn. So they did. The Navy ship got away and Jack crossed to the Mermaid. He had every right to do so as well. I'm a member of his crew and I was taken against me will. So Jack had come to get me back. So they fought, and then the ship started sinking and we all went under. Red-Eyes didn't come back up alive; he resurfaced and was dead. But Jack didn't come back up for a very long time." Ana had to stop there. She was sure she was about to cry and she would not do that now, not here.

"So he went down protecting you." Ana nodded at Elizabeth's comment but quickly stopped.

"He ain't down yet missy. Don't you be forgetting that." Ana sat on Jack's bed. "Jack Sparrow isn't beat yet." Ana just hopped she was right.

- - -

Thank you all for the reviews. They mean the world to me.


	3. Part 3: Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I am making no money from this.

AN: I'm getting this up a little sooner than I think I should because I've been told to by my beta, DemonicLittleGirl. So, here it is.

Dedicated to JackFan2, who is a dear sweet lady. (I read that story you didn't want me to, and I cried. It was so sweet and heart felt. Sorry I couldn't review at the time. I promise to do it later.)

Thank you to every one who reviewed, they mean the world to me, they really do.

Chapter 3

- - -

After nearly three days the Black Pearl sailed into Port Royal harbour, docking without confrontation. Navy officers met the pirates and escorted them to a tavern where they were fed and given drink. Groves updated the crew on their Captain's condition although little had changed save for Jack's nightmares.

"Our Jack's a strong one, he'll pull through no bother." One of the crew said, raising his drink in the name of Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, Jack's a stubborn sod, but that fall was hard on him." Gibbs muttered, although the tavern was silent now, so everyone could hear the elder sailor. "Our Jack isn't one to give up, but the sea is a cruel mistress. She take ye when she's ready, no when you're ready." Groves watched as the pirates' moods changed in a matter of seconds.

"Miss AnaMaria told us about your Captain's battle. Do any of you know what happened to the Mermaid?" Groves asked, wondering if the ship was wrecked or had sunk.

"Probably at the bottom of the ocean. Davey Jones' locker is the best place for that brute of a ship. She's caused a lot of good men to lose their lives." Came the reply from a pirate in the corner.

"It's no the ship that's at fault, it's the stupid Captain that's to blame. It's his fault that his ship went down." Groves noticed that opinions were divided when it came to the fate of the Mermaid's Song.

"It's Red-Eyes fault the ships went down and it's Red-Eyes fault that the Captain's near death." The pirate slammed his mug of ale against the table, adding emphasis on his argument.

"Aye, ye can blame Red-Eyes, it's a stupid man that takes another Captain's First Mate, but what about that wench? She was the real cause o' all this." The dwarf pirate said, Groves could remember him being caller Marty. Groves had heard from AnaMaria about the whore in Tortuga, it had been yet another hint at the relationship between the legend and the feisty pirate female. Of course, the First Mate of the Black Pearl had not openly admitted to having anything more than what would be for them a working relationship with the pirate Captain, but even James had seen it.

"Ana won't be the same if Jack dies." Someone muttered, sobering the entire night. All the pirates were contemplating what would in fact happen to themselves, the Black Pearl and the First Mate of the ship should the worst happen to Jack Sparrow. Groves and the few Navy men looked around; noticing how depressing the entire night had turned.

"Tell us about your Captain." Groves said, hoping to hear more tales of Jack Sparrow and lighten the mood in the tavern.

"What ye want to know, sonny?" Gibbs asked, sitting with his mug of ale.

"Anything, everything." Groves said, sparking a light in the elder sailor's eyes. The pirate smiled at the Navy man, reminding Groves of the pirate he had known before Port Royal.

"Well, did ye ever hear about Jack's first escape from the Spanish Fleet?"

- - -

The darkness was gripping, the fog and screams ripping through her soul like desperate claws, itching to scratch her, leave their marks, brand her as theirs. It smelt like death, the air thick and heavy around her.

"Jack?" The sound rang loud in the abyss that surrounded her, echoing far into the distance until she couldn't hear it anymore. She was scared, for the first time in a long while, AnaMaria was scared. She didn't know what to do, where to turn, what to look for.

__

Look for Jack, a voice sounded in her head. _It's the best place to start, isn't it?_

It was true. Find Jack, find comfort. Wasn't that what Jack was? A comfort? Didn't being near him give her a sense of calmness that she couldn't find elsewhere? Didn't being with him soothe her restless soul and help her find her meaning? Wasn't he her meaning?

Questions circled her mind, questions that only one person had the answer to. Jack. She had to find Jack, had to tell him, had to ask him. She wanted to tell him that he couldn't leave her. She wanted to tell him that he was stupidly heroic. She wanted to tell him that she needed him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him.

__

So find him. Walk to him. You can do it, can't you? The voice was back.

I can, she thought, I can find him. I can bring him back. Ana made her feet move. Casting aside the heavy air and invisible hands that fought to hold her back. Finding Jack was all that mattered, making him stay with her was all that counted, keeping him close to her was all that was needed.

Jack. Just Jack.

But in the darkness there was no light, in the darkness there was no forward or backward. She couldn't find her way, not without him. How was she supposed to save him? How was she supposed to keep him when he didn't know she wanted to keep him? How could he fight to stay with her if he didn't know he was needed, if he didn't know he was wanted?

__

You should have told him, the voice chastised. _ There were plenty of chances. You could've told him how much he meant to you. But you wouldn't swallow your pride. You wouldn't admit that you needed someone. Look where that's got you. All alone in the dark. He'll be gone because you were too proud to admit what you felt. To scared to take the leap. What's life without chances, isn't that how he lives? You've wasted your chance, and you only get one chance. He's gone now…and he's never coming back!_

- - -

Ana bolted up in the bed, sweat streaking her head, collecting on her forehead and soaking her hair and shirt. She glanced over at the other side of the room, where Jack lay in the bed he had been in since they arrived. The only thing that assured her that he was in fact still alive was the steadily, although laboured, rise and fall of his chest. Ana sighed, climbing out of her cot and walking over to where Jack lay. There were a few candles scattered around the room, one sitting on the table beside Jack that gave his face a glow, making the bruises on his face more prominent. Ana carefully ran a hand over Jack's cheek, smiling at the feel of his skin. He was still warm, but not too warm.

"You had better get up, Jack." She whispered to the room, hoping that some how Jack could hear her. "I need you to get better." Ana sniffed, hoping to stop herself from crying, but it was a waste. Laying her head on Jack's chest, she let the tears cascade down her face and into the white cotton sheet that covered Jack's body.

- - -

"I'm worried about Ana." Elizabeth sat on the edge of her bed, her husband behind her dressing for bed. "Jack's ailments will take their toll on Ana, and she feels guilty over Jack being in this condition." Elizabeth went on.

"There's nothing we can do about that." Will reasoned, following Elizabeth into bed. "We can only pray that Jack gets well soon." Elizabeth sighed, it had been three days since Jack had arrived, unconscious and bruised. He was still unconscious, but the bruising was less. In the time that Jack had been there, Will and Elizabeth had both been to the small Church in town three times a day, praying that mercy was taken for their friend and he healed soon.

"We'll have to buy him new clothes." Elizabeth said, yawning slightly. "The doctor said his old ones were ruined. Perhaps I could tear Ana away from Jack long enough to get her some clothes too." Will wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to his body.

"Yes, perhaps." Elizabeth sighed in his embrace, "Good night my love." Will murmured into her hair.

"Good night dearest William." The couple fell asleep in each other's arms, blissfully unaware of what was happening at the Fort.

- - -

__

Blackness, everywhere around was blackness. No light, no sound, no movement. It was like there was nothing, like it was all dead. Could it be? Could he be?

Jack walked, and walked. Finding nothing but blackness. Why couldn't he find anything? Why was there nothing to be found? The last thing he remembered was the Mermaid's Song sinking. The ship taking too much damage and being caught in the sudden storm. Ana, he remembered hearing her. She had been calling to him, trying to reach him from where she stood. The ship had sunk; Red Eyes went down with it. Was he dead? Did that thieving kidnapper die? He hoped so.

But, then, if Red Eyes died, could Ana have died? Was she still on the ship when it went down? Was she able to swim to the Pearl or land? Was she well enough to swim? Ana. If she had died then there would really be no point in going back. The Pearl wouldn't be the same. Pirating wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be the same.

Ana, he had to find Ana. Had to get to her. Had to tell her.

- - -

Chocolate eyes fluttered open, the light causing a small scowl to appear on the sea battered face. Eyes scanned the room they were in, the smell of medicinal liquids and fresh fabric reaching flared nostrils. It was a medic's room of some sort. Perhaps one of those medical establishments.

Trying to move he realised there was a weight on his chest, and a pain in his side. Ribs, they were broken, and unwelcome pain if he ever had one. But the weight, that was most welcome. Lying with her head over his chest, tears still rolling down her face as she slept, was AnaMaria. Smiling slightly he raised a hand, noticing the bandaging around the wrist. He brushed her hair back slightly, removing the odisian locks from the woman's face. Her eyes began to open and focus, slowly she lifted her head, turning to the body below hers.

"Jack?" The sound was not what he would have expected from the feisty woman he knew, it was soft and hesitant. As if she was unsure if he were real, she slowly extended a hand, brushing it across his face. Jack closed his eyes and sighed at the feel of her hand, so soft, which was strange for a sailor's hand.

"Luv," Jack croaked out, his throat raw and sore, "where are we?" She smiled down at him, the tears starting again.

"Port Royal. The Commodore brought you here to rest, ye need to get your strength back." She was still whispering, as if the moment of serenity would be shattered if she was too loud. "We thought we'd lost you for a while there." Her hand stopped on his cheek, her thumb stroking the skin delicately.

Jack smiled, "Wild horses couldn't drag me away, luv, wild horses."

- - -

Ana forced Jack to sleep through the night, the pirate female staying by his side the whole time. She had started to smile again, watching Jack sleep, his eyes moving around under closed lids. This time she knew it was just sleep, he was mumbling, smiling, the occasional frown etching across his forehead. Ana was carefully run her fingers through his matted hair, mindful of the wound on the back of his head, beside his ear.

"Yer no half bad like this, Jack." She said, smiling as a little smirk pulled at his lips. She wondered mildly if he could hear her, biting her lip. "I'm leaving the Pearl, Jack." She said, testing his reaction. When he did nothing Ana smiled, leaning down to kiss his head lightly.

"I love you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

- - -

AN: He didn't die!

Please review, I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Part 4: Confliction

Disclaimer: Not mine.

- - -

Chapter 4

- - -

A soft pushing on his shoulder woke him the following morning. Slowly chocolate brown orbs opened, adjusting slowly to the strange light in the room. It had been almost four days since he had seen light, proper light. Looking around Jack noticed that he was wasn't alone in the room, Ana was there of course, along with the Turners, Commodore Norrington, another Navel man and some one dressed in a very expensive looking suit.

"Morning." Jack said, sleep evident in his voice. Jack frowned, was his voice always like that? No, surely not. Must've been the sleep…or the water.

"Morning?" Elizabeth said, looking at him with her hands on her hips. "You give us several sleepless nights over our worry for your welfare and all you can say is 'morning'?" Jack looked at her, his eyebrows raised in shock.

"Good morning?" He tried again, hoping that maybe the woman's hormones would calm down. Ana got like this a lot too; it had to be a hormone thing. Something that all women did, snap at the males in their life. Ana had a crew of 18 males to snap at, Elizabeth only had Will.

"I'll give you a…" Thankfully Commodore Norrington decided to step in there.

"Mrs Turner," Elizabeth stopped to look at Norrington, "would you please take Miss AnaMaria and get some new clothes for Mr Sparrow?"

"Captain." Jack threw in, smiling at the title that Ana was given. Miss? She must've really been cracking whips at them before. Jack looked at Ana, noticing that she was slightly hesitant before leaving, although she did leave with Elizabeth.

"Now, Captain Sparrow," Norrington made a point of saying the Captain this time, "maybe we can actually get some work done with you." Jack raised an eyebrow at this. What did he mean, work done? What exactly were they planning to do?

"Don't worry Jack, it's nothing too bad." Will said with a small smile, clearly he had noticed that Jack was a little wary about the work that had to be done with him. "Most of your wounds have been healed but, you've broke your right wrist and…well, you right legs was somewhat mangled." Will admitted, Jack looked over at his hand, his leather hand guard had been removed along with all his rings, and the joint between his hand and arm was bandaged up tightly. He had been wondering why he couldn't move his fingers. Now it all made sense. His right wrist was broken, and his fingers couldn't move because of that. Which meant he would be unable to hold a sword or pistol for a long time.

"There was nothing we could've done to prevent it," Norrington said slowly. "You're going to have to learn how to walk again as well."

- - -

Elizabeth had spent the whole day trying to get Ana's mind away from Jack, but everything always went back to the bedridden pirate. Elizabeth could tell that Ana was battling some sort of decision she had to make, it was plain on her face. The other woman couldn't seem to focus on anything other than getting back to the injured pirate back at the fort. Ana knew what had happened to Jack, Ana knew what Jack would have to go through. She had complained at first, being dragged from the fort while the news was being broken to Jack, she wanted to be there with her Captain, Elizabeth knew this, and was trying to hurry with the shopping to get back. She herself was also worried about Jack. How could she not be?

"Ana, if you help me buy on more thing for Jack, then we can go back to the fort." Elizabeth tried; hoping it would help to motivate her. The dark skinned pirate looked at Elizabeth, waiting to find out what it was they needed.

"What ye needing then missy?" Elizabeth sighed, they had been able to get Ana a new skirt and top, and Jack now had a new jacket and shirt, both of which were probably too big for him since Ana was no help what so ever, but it was the trousers. Elizabeth knew that trousers were difficult if you didn't know what length to get.

"Do you know Jack's leg length?" Ana stared at her, eyes wide and one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, aye. I measure them on a regular basis just to know he's growing." Ana said sarcastically. "No I don't know them exactly but he's about the same in the length as your Will is he no?" Elizabeth thought back. True Will was just that little bit taller, but that was all mainly above the waist.

"Yes, he is isn't he." Elizabeth answered, nodding her head and leading Ana into one more shop, buying a pair of breeches for Jack and then heading towards the fort. Ana seemed to be in a rush, being openly grouchy with the other people on the street. Elizabeth wondered just how much the relationship between Jack and Ana had changed since the Black Pearl had left Port Royal just after Jack memorable escape. Maybe, just maybe, Jack had found someone like she and Will had.

- - -

Jack sat against the wall in the small room he was allocated in the Fort. He just sat, staring at the opposite wall, wondering what was to become of him now. He'd have to learn how to walk again? It hadn't taken him long as a child, of course back then he had to learn fast, it was either that or he'd go hungry. But right now things were different; it wasn't like he was a child anymore, and the constant throb in his leg would undoubtedly put off any force that was put on it. In short Jack couldn't see himself walking anywhere in the near future.

The pirate raised his right hand in front of him, the white bandages contrasting with the tan of his skin and the gunpowder stains on his arm. Not only was he going to learn how to walk, but he also had to figure a way around the lack of response in his fingers. Without the use of his hand he would have to either learn to use his left had or…or he'd have to give up pirating all together. Meaning he would have to give up the Pearl, which Jack just wouldn't be able to do. He had been on the Pearl longer than he had ever been in one place. Sighing, Jack let his eyes close over. His mind wandering back to before the Black Pearl was his.

- - -

The waves hit against the rocks with dulling force as the splash of sea spray littered the young boy's face. The docks were quiet as the two ships, getting ready to set sail, waited for their crew. In new four hours both those ships would leave. Taking with them most of the villagers. Having an island with a small community of British people was a good idea. Starting up new colonies in the uninhabited islands was a good idea. Making a village full of people live on an island with a volcano as the centre of the island was not a good idea. And so, as black smog littered the air, and ash fell from the sky like snow, people packed up and left home. Being sent to another island, another British colony.

It was estimated that there was another two days before the volcano would truly erupt. After having several scares and false alarms the people of the small village were more than happy to leave.

"JACK!" The small boy turned his head at the call of his name. "Jack, come on. We're leaving soon." Standing up, the five-year-old shook the water off his feet and dried his face with his sleeve. He loved the salt water of the sea, so he was more than excited about his first voyage on a Merchant vessel. The small boy ran towards his mother, his infant legs carrying him as fast as they possibly could. She smiled at him in an affectionate yet disapproving manner when he arrived, kneeling down to him to place a light coat over his shoulders and handed him a pair of shoes.

"Thanks mum!" He called, running into the house and picking up his toy boat. The woman shook her head, heading inside after her son. Jack sat in front of the fire to dry his feet while his mother packed up what little belongings she was taking with them.

"Right Jack, are you ready?" The dark hair boy nodded his head, smiling from ear to ear. "Say goodbye then. We're going for a new life." Jack watched one tear slip from his mother's eyes as she looked around the small house. He didn't know why people cried when they said goodbye. It wasn't like that was everything over. Saying goodbye to one thing meant saying hello to another. Why was that so bad to grown-ups?

"Don't cry mother. I'll make our next home much better than this one. I promise." The woman smiled, wiping away her tears.

"Oh Jack, what would I do without you?" He shrugged, grabbing his mother's hand and dragging her out to the street with him. There were lots more people out in the street now, bundles under their arms as they tried to control excited children. Jack raised an eyebrow at the screaming boys, fighting with wooden swords. Was he usually like that? Did he usually look that stupid? Jack decided then that on this voyage he would be very well behaved. He was not going to act like them!

"Look Jack, that's our ship there." Jack looked at where his mother had pointed. Smiling at the great ship. The Reverence. "That ship will take us to our new home." Jack began to pull his mother faster, the woman laughing at his eagerness. "Hold on a moment Jack, I want to see where Mrs Alder is going." Jack stopped, waiting for the elderly woman who was walking slowly down the street. The poor woman was a widow, like his mother, but Jack had never really liked her, she kept calling him John. That wasn't his name.

"Oh, Charlotte, I just hope this Willow place hasn't got too many hills. I can't manage anymore of these." Mrs Alder said with a small laugh. "What ship is taking you my dear?" She asked.

"Jack and I are on the Reverence. What ship are you on?" Jack watched his mother take Mrs Alder by the arm and help her towards the dock. Jack took the bundle his mother was carrying and offered to take Mrs Alder's, getting a smile of pride from his mother and a ruffle of the hair in gratitude from the old lady.

"Oh, some hunk of wood called the Decadence. I can tell you, there's no way that thing is going to be decadent." She turned to Jack. "You think these ships are something?" He nodded his head, wondering where she was going. "Wait until you see the pirate ships out there. Now those ships, they are something." Jack's eyes widened. No one here mentioned pirates, it was always frowned on. Mrs Alder leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, "My Harry was a pirate, god rest his soul. He was a good pirate too, and a good man." She winked at him and started talking to his mother about something. Jack was too confused to listen.

Harry Alder was a pirate? Jack couldn't remember much of the man; he had died when Jack was just a year and a half old. Although he had helped to support Jack's mother in the time she had been pregnant since her husband had died of some illness just after she had been expecting Jack. But how could a pirate be a good man? Weren't they all scoundrels? Didn't they kill innocent people and hurt women? All the women in the village, the ones who stood by the bakers and talked about everything had always said that pirates were evil men, that they were riddled with disease and that they had no morals. So, how could a pirate be a good man?

"Here you are Mrs Alder," Jack noticed that they had reached the dock and his mother had stopped to help Mrs Alder get on her ship. "We'll see you at the Willow." The woman waved, taking her bundle from Jack and getting on her ship. "Come on Jack, we're over there." Jack walked with his mother to the other merchant ship, registering their name and being taken down to the kitchen where all passengers were to eat before heading to the crews quarters where they would stay for the rest of the journey. They had been the last two aboard; the kitchen was empty save for the ships cook. Jack sat on the bench and ate his soup and bread, listening to the cook tell his mother everything about the voyage.

After only an hour or so sailing the ship dropped anchor, Jack frowned; he was told it would take a good day to get to where they were to live now. Why were they stopping now? There was the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs, before Jack saw several men with large cutlasses and pistols appear. Pirates!

"'Ere, look what we've got." One of them smiled lewdly at Jack's mother, causing jack to cling to her arm. He wouldn't let them hurt his mother. "Ye 'hink the Captain would like this yen?" The other male laughed, nodding. Jack, his mother and the cook were all pulled up to the deck. All the merchant sailors were stood at one side of the ship, pirates pointing pistols at them.

"Captain! Look at this. They've got this lass 'ere." Jack was held back as his mother was given to the Captain. He was a tall man, with dark brown hair and dull green eyes. He didn't look like Jack thought a pirate would look like, not like the two who had taken him and his mum up to the deck. He looked clean, and in other circumstances Jack would have thought him to be a respectable man.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice rather husky, but he would still seem like a proper gentleman. "Come on, luv. What's your name?"

"Charlotte Collins." She answered; Jack struggled against the pirate holding him. Biting down on an arm around his shoulders and jumping on a foot. He ran to stand in front of his mother, scowling at the pirate Captain. The man laughed, smiling down at the angry child.

"Your son?" He questioned, getting a nod out of the frightened woman, her arms wrapping around the boy's shoulders. "I'll tell you what, you and this boy come to my ship, and I shall not harm anyone of these men." He said, a surprisingly pleasant smile on his lips. Jack could sense his mother hesitance; her hold on him had tightened slightly.

"You're not going to hurt my mum." Jack said, his tone surprisingly resolute. It wasn't a question, he was telling them.

"No, sprite. I'm not going to cause the young lady here any harm at all." He told the boy, small brown eyes slanted more, the scowl becoming more pronounced. His mothers hold slackened and he looked up at her, wondering what she was thinking.  
"Very well," she told the pirate, her head held high. "You cause no harm to these people and I shall join you on your ship. With my son." The Captain smiled, nodding his head and ordering his men back to their ship. Jack was led across the gangplank to the pirate ship while the Merchant sailors watched the woman and child be taken away to what they thought would be a life of slavery.

"Welcome, Charlotte Collins, to the Black Pearl." Jack looked around at the ship. It had black sails, the wood was a stained dark cherry, it was a demonic ship, but it was absolutely breathtaking. Mrs Alder was right, the pirate ship was more magnificent than any merchant vessel he had seen. "I am Captain Taylor Sparrow." The Captain signalled for a crewmember to come over. "Mr Wilson, set up a room for Miss Collins and her son. Preferably on the upper level." The crewman nodded, walking away hurriedly.

"So, are we to be your men's slaves?" Jack's mother asked in a clipped tone.

"No, my dear, you are to be the lady of the ship." Captain Sparrow answered with a glint in his eyes.

"If you expect me to whore myself to these…men, you are sorely mistaken Captain." A small laugh escaped the Captain's throat and Jack watched him in a curious manner. This pirate was very strange, very strange indeed.

"My dear, if one of these men touches you without consent, I pray that you would inform me instantly." Charlotte Collins was taken back at this.

"So what am I to do here then?" She was led down to the kitchens where a plump woman stood, peeling potatoes and singing to herself.

"Marlene is our cook, unfortunately she is having trouble with her joints and will need assistance. Would you be able to help?" He made it seem like a request, like if she didn't want to she could turn him down. But Jack watched his mother nod her head a few times, looking over at the plump smiling woman. "And your son," the Captain looked down at him and smiled, "I think he would make for a good cabin boy." Jack frowned at the name. A cabin boy? What on earth did a cabin boy do?

"Excuse me, sir." Jack said, his voice strangely quiet. Captain Sparrow looked at him, clearly stunned at being call 'sir'. "What does a cabin boy do?" Sparrow smiled.

"Come with me and I'll tell you." Jack looked at his mother, getting a nod in encouragement before following the pirate Captain above deck.

- - -

After just a few weeks on the Black Pearl, it began to feel like home for Jack, and Charlotte found herself enjoying being on the ship just as much. Jack was told of pirate stories by the crewmen and the Captain, he was already on his way to being a pirate himself. He had found out what Mrs Alder meant when she said a pirate could be a good man. Taylor Sparrow was a pirate, and he was a good man. And Jack had noticed the growing admiration he had towards the Captain of the ship; he had also noticed the time his mother spent with the Captain.

Jack woke late one night, almost two months after being taken aboard the ship. His mother was not in her bed; Jack was confused and just a little worried. He left his own bed and walked up to the deck, hearing the Captain he figured he could ask him if he had seen Charlotte.

"Have you made up you mind yet?" Jack frowned, the Captain was talking with someone, maybe he should wait until they were finished.

"Yes." That was his mother's voice! Jack stopped, hiding under the stairs to listen to their conversation. "Jack is happy here, and as strange as it is, I too am happy here." Is that what they were discussing? Whether or not they were going to stay on the ship?

"And what about my other proposition?" Sparrow asked, Jack frowned as the Captain caressed his mother's cheek lovingly, the woman leaning into the touch.

"I…" Charlotte hesitated, looking at the deck before looking back at the Captain, "I would very much like to be with you, Taylor." Jack's jaw hit the deck. They were…together? That's what the gossiping women called it. When a woman took up with man. Were they going to be like his father had been to his mother? Were they going to get married? This was just too much. Jack turned and went back to his bed, not really wanting to witness his mother kissing the Captain. Well, at least she was happy, he thought. It had taken a while for her to get used to being at sea. Now maybe Jack would be able to see her smile again.

- - -

Jack opened his eyes, hearing the sound of someone walking around in the room. Ana was pacing, her ripped skirt swaying back and forth.

"Luv, what are you doing?" He asked, clearly startling her.

"I thought you were asleep." She said, coming over to sit with him on the bed. Jack shook his head, his beaded hair rattling slightly.

"Just thinking," he told her, biting his bottom lip.

"What about." Ana took his hand in hers and traced patterns on the back of his hand.

"I don't know if I can do it." He said, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know if I can get better, how am I supposed to learn to shoot again? How am I supposed to learn to walk again?" Jack wasn't sure but he could feel himself breaking, he was nearing his point, the point where nothing was going well for him and he was going to lose it all.

"Don't worry Jack." Ana lay her head over his chest, "I'll be there, I'll help you get better." She whispered.

"And here I was thinking you were leaving the Pearl." The dark head snapped up.

"You heard?" Jack nodded, "So you know?" She asked, Jack nodded again and Ana slowly lowered her head back to his chest.

"And I think I love you too, Ana." There was a soft sigh from the woman lying with him, she snuggled into his chest, his good hand laying over her head and stroking the hair softly.

- - -

AN: I am so sorry that the update took so long. I had to go and visit friends in Perth, without my beloved computer I was unable to update.

Thank you to everyone who read this though. I promise that there will be another update some time next week as I will be on a summer school course for a week from the 13th to the 20th.

I'm sorry it started to drag on there, when we had, yet another dream sequence, but it is relevent later. As, I think that I'll be extending this a little.

Please Review!


End file.
